Who am I?
by Micheal 13
Summary: A nemesis awakes to a bright sky and absolutely no clue to who she was or what?
1. Chapter 1

A.N:This is my first story people so give me a break and alittle leeway here, and be as gentle as possible ok. Also i greatly appreciate any and all criticism as i have alot to learn about story writing, and if anyone has ideas for the story please let me now.

''...clouds...i don't know how i know but i do...'' staring at the sky for what must have been hours, the cerberus nemesis just lay on the ground staring. She had no menory of why she was laying their, but infact she had no menory of anything not even who or what she was. One thing that she did know was that she liked the feeling of the gentle breeze against her face, the warmth of the sun on her skin and the slight humming of voices...voices... The nemesis slowly sat-up and looked around trying to find where these voices were coming from. As she sat their looking around she had no idea WHAT exactly she was looking for, but for some reason she wanted to find out what she was listening to. After a short while she saw a small group of people emerge from a ruined biulding searching for something. They sifted through the rubble and carnage of the enviroment looking for something, the nemesis just sat their watching them for awhile not sure what to do exactly. As the group continued their search one of them, an asari huntress, spotted the nemesis sitting on top of a pile of rumble watching them. At first the nemesis and huntress just stared at each other not sure what to do, the asari decided to let the rest of her squad know that they had a guset voyuer. ''GUYS i think you should come over here, also don't draw your weapons THATS an order'' yelled the huntress. Slowly the other squad mates approached, a female Quarian engineer,an N7 detroyer,and a drell vangaurd. All four just stood their staring at the nemesis atop the rubble, at first the N7 squad thought shoot first and forget the questions. However they all remembered what the huntress had ordered,they all decided during the war that she would be the defacto leader, and so didn't draw their weapons.

The nemesis sat and stared at this strange group of people, at least she thinks thats what they are, she had no idea what to do. She sat their staring for a short while and then suddenly decided to do something,''...hello...'' and waved at the same time toward the group. At first no one moved,said, or even breathed because in all honesty none of them knew what they should do. So after afew awkward minutes of silence the Quarian appraoched the nemesis and sat down beside the nemesis and spoke to her. ''Hello, what is your name and what exactly are you doing sitting here.'', at first the nemesis didn't know what to do so just sat their and staered for awhile. Eventually she answered the Quarians queries, ''I...can't remember my name...and i'm not sure why i'm sitting here really...but i do like the breeze and the sun it's really warm'' she answered with a smile that made her look like a small child. The Quarian just sat and stared at her for awhile, the nemesis turned to her and asked ''whats your name'' with the same child like smile. At first the Quarian was alittle worried about revealing to much about herself, remembering her races past experience with cerberus, but decided to approach this situation differently than what any soldier would usaually do, which is unload their thermal clip until their was nothing left.

''My name is Vala Lorna vas Neema'' she then turned to her other squad mates and started to introduce them one at a time. First she started with the asari huntress '' this is Mya T'Sevren our unofficial leader'' and then turned to the drell vangaurd ''this is Dreen Helos our all around lunatic biotic seeing as he charges everything head on'' with a huge smirk on his face, and then she came to the Destroyer. At this point the N7 stepped forward and raised a hand to signify that he wish to speak for himself, ''I don't think it's wise to comunicate with a known enemy, however so as not to ostrcise myself from the rest of the group my name is Darrel Harsher'' he replied in his smooth american accent with a hint of english in there. At this point the nemesis sat watching with the same child smile on her face, nodding and waving as the introductions were made. After which Mya stepped forward and again asked ''so you can't remember your name at all...whats the last thing you do remember''. The nemesis sat their and stared at everything around her, thinking back on what had happened and coming up with...nothing, absolutely nothing.

Everyone stood around staring at the nemesis wiating for an answer, at which point the nemesis started to get shy and embarrassed but couldn't speak. ''I...I remember clouds and sunshine'' she then sat their with a far away look in her stare. To this Mya appraoched her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked at her with gentle face,''that's ok so you don't know your...well...how about...'' ''jane'' came the smooth voice of Darrel. The nemesis and everyone turned to him to which he just shrugged his shoulders, Mya then turned back to the nemesis with a smile on her face ''so jane it is then, is that ok''. Jane stared back at Mya and started to repeat the name,''jane..jane i like it'' she replied with smile that cover and brightened her entire face.

At this mile stone hurdle, they all decided to call it a day and retreat to the nearest outpost, to which they told jane they will try and help as much as possible to help her remember.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: ok so thank you to everyone whos fav/followed and commented so far i thank you very and will try my utmost to meet your requests and suggestions. Also in answer to some of you who are alittle confused about whats going on i will address this in the story. ALSO (god i gotta stop using that) i am going to alter the end of ME alot you will see as the story progresses (ooohh that was a big word for me...almost like marmalade) so on with the story

Ch.2

As the small group of soldiers walked back to civilisation jane bombarded them with question after qustion. Like 'why did Vala wear that cool looking suit all the time' and 'why was Mya all blue' and such questions. At first the group thought she was simply alittle strange until Mya asked her if she had ever met a non-human before, at this Jane stopped walking and stared at the ground in deep concentration. Both Dreen and Vala stopped and stood beside her for a few seconds and the asked if she was ok, '' I don't know...i feel i should know but its like i can't remember why or even how i should know ''. At this point everyone was standing around Jane with confused and worried faces, they had all heard the gossip of other search parties finding cerberus troopers, like they had their minds completely wiped clean. They thought it was just stories to spook others into finishing their shifts faster, but now as they all stood staring at this young woman they began to believe that those rumours weren't rumours.

Darrel was the first to break the silence with stratling revelation, '' Hey Jane its gonna be ok, their are others like you who don't remember anything. People like yourself have been popping up all over, ever since the war ended 7 months ago. They've been getting treatment at hospitals over the planet some have even started living lives of their own again.'' At this little bit of new info the three other squad mates stared mouths open at darrel, not believing that something like this was not common knowledge to the people that in fact needed to know. And that one of their own decided not to let them know, '' and just when the HELL were you gonna let us know about this, or were you ever gonna tell us '' yelled Mya. Darrel for his part knew he was treading on dagerous ground here, he'd seen what happens to those who piss Mya off. Also he really liked her but just never had the courage to tell her and didn't want to ruin his chances. So he told them all the truth '' Well i was told only to let the rest of you know if and only if we came across a 'clean slate' ,thats what intel are calling these indiviuals '', at this he slowly surveyed the group looking to see their reactions. As he feared Mya looked less then pleased but, not completely furious , as for the others. Well Vala was always hard for him to read, but if those small narrow slits of light were any indication she was scowling at him with vengence. Right hes gonna have keep a close eye on his gear in the near future, he knew of Vala's devious sense of humour, so decided to always sleep with his gear on just in case. Now Dreen was a complete master of the poker face, Darrel had even tried to get him to coach him so he could have a better chance at winning on poker nights. Dreen stared at Darrel with his emotionless eyes waiting for him to continue, almost as if he knew that there was more to say.

Finally he came to jane who for her part just stared at him like a doe caught in head lights, '' so i'm not alone then there are others like me '' as she as saying this she started to smile again and her eyes started to light up. '' So I can get help and remember who I am and what I am '' hope seemed to twinkle in her eyes like diamonds in the sun. Darrel then stared briefly at the ground before addressing everyone again, he hoped no one saw him but knew as soon as he looked up that Mya had caught him. He carefully began to continue his explanation '' it may not be as simple as that...you see the first time we came across "clean slates" we either gunned them down or took them into custody. We detained them in remote biuldings so on one could see what happened, and if the reports are true then...'' he let what he had just said sink in and waited. At first there was confusion and then anger, until realization smacked them square in the face of what he was implying. The group looked stunned, except for Mya who had already figured out what had happened to the others. Without even realising it she had surrounded herself with a corona of biotic energy as if ready to enter battle. Mya was the first to speak '' if you think that i'm gonna over this youg girl so you can torture and murder her you are GREATLY mistaken, remember N7 my mother became a justicar after my father was murdered by batarian slavers, and then single handedly destroyed entire slaver base and killed all 60 members in the base '' as Mya was revealing all of this she took firm powerful strides toward Darrel who was slowly retreating from her. Darrel had both hands raised in a surrender style poise '' Whoah Mya listen every human knows about your mother, hell she's practically a super to alot of people just like Commander shepard and the Normandy crews, actually it was your mother infact with two other justicars who stopped the mistreatment of the cleans ''. Mya stopped as soon as she heard this looked at Darrel for an explanation, '' Ok start from the beginning and for your sake i best like what i hear'' she told him with a stern tone and stare. Darrel took a deep breath and began to tell them what had happened, '' well from what I've been able to put together from rumours and gossip, your mother justicar Neera had brought a cerberus trooper to the United Alliance's HQ in London, she'd handed him over and requested to be kept informed of whatever developments were made with him, her request was approved and so she carried on '' WAIT, why was she given clearance so quickly '' interrupted Vala, who sounded confused,suspicious and alittle angry. '' She wasn't a high ranking officer and the united alliance has only been formed for past month at least, so why was cleared so quickly '' to which Mya herself was also skeptical of what Darrel was saying. Darrel looked first to Vala and then Mya '' the reason is that the alliance realised that justicars were a strong force to be reckoned with, and that if they weren't apart of the N7 teams alot more soldiers wouldn't have made home. So they decided that all justicars were to be considered officials of the asari goverment, now at first the justicars didn't agree but the alliance told them that their rank stood no matter what was said.'' This explanation seemed to answer alot of questions for the group, Dreen at this point decided to let himself be heard '' that would make sense actually, for example take your mother Mya, she is considered a hero to alot of people even those in power i think. The Justicar order is not something you step into lightly, and as such demands alot of determination and strength to become one. They are remarkably strong both bioticly and physically and should not be taken lightly if comfronted in combat.'' This was greeted with nodding heads and affirmitive hums, Darrel then continued '' well after two days of hearing nothing and being told that everything was fine, Neera decided to investigate what had happened to the cerberus trooper. She approached everyone she could to find out what was going, but she was told was either they didn't know anything or that they were working on the issue. '' Darrel had taken a seat on some rumble while he was telling everyone his story, like wise everyone else had taken comfort as well. Dreen had found a clear spot on the ground and had both legs in front of him with his arms resting on them, Darrel suddenly realised why everyone would mistake him for the famed Thane Krios, he did look almost exactly like him which was abit creepy he thought. Vala was sitting on some collapsed rubble, with an arm around jane like a protective mother and stroking her head which was resting on her shoulder. Mya was leaning against the side of a building watching Darrel like a hawk, Darrel sat there and looked at Mya and realised that she looked alot like the asari councilor Tevos. But dismissed the idea of a love child very quickly there was no way she was realated in anyway.

When he finished surveying the group he cotinued with his story '' Neera became suspicious the more she asked around, until eventually she was appraoched by two other justicars in similiar situations. They began to compare notes and began to match things together, until one of them said that they had followed a transport about 2 clicks from the HQ. Now another time this wouldn't be an issue, but the location was in the middle of a no man zone where recovery efforts hadn't reached yet. At first they were confused, until the other justicar told them she saw cleans being practically dragged into the building.'' Everyone sat there listening with great interest, wanting to know more of what happened. Darrel continued on '' well as soon as this little bit of info was made known all three justicars decided to take a closer look at this detention centre. And before anyone asks , no they did not approach the alliance they had given up tryingto find answers that way, so they decided to find them their own way. And it was probably a good thing as well, i won't bore you with what and how they got in i'm not even sure myself but suffice to say they did. However they weren't too pleased with what they found, now i don't have all the details but,...apparently the reason they couldn't find anything out about their charges is because they were being tortured to death at this location.'' Darrel ended his story here for a second to let people comprehend what he had just said, and from the mixed reactions he was getting it didn't look good. Dreen sat with a deep concentrated look on his face, Vala had wrapped both arms around jane and hugged her alittle closer, jane looked alittle scared and resembled a frightened child, and then there was Mya who looked absolutely decustarded and wasn't making any effort restraining her look of growing anger. Darrel knew he had to save himself, he still remembered what she did to those four blue suns that tried to molest Vala. So thinking fast he decided to continue were he left off '' well from what i've heard all three almost tore the entire block apart after what they learned, it took four spectre's and both the heads of the alliance and the council to calm them down. Everyone who was involved either directly or indirectly agrred to help those in similiar situations with torture or death. At first the justicars appeared to be comtemplating killing everyone present, but a fourth turned up and quelled their raising anger. From what I heard this final justicar was a member of the normandy crew at one point, and vouched that both she and commander shepard would find out who ran this operation and bring them in to answer for what they've done. At first the justicars were apprehensive that anything would be done, but Admiral Hackett stepped forward along with the council and swore that this would never happen again and that a special medical team were already being assembled to help the clean slates.'' Darrel noticed that this piece of info seemed to make everyone relax after being heard, and also that Mya didn't look like she wanted to murder him anymore. So after everyone had alittle rest from the walking they all decided that they'd spent enough time in the rumble already, and so started their trek back to civilisation. But as they were making theit way back again, Mya grabbed Darrel's arm and pulled him to the back of the group away from everyone else to talk privately. Slowing their pace Mya began '' ok listen, no more secrets or half truths anymore ok. Just because i know what you look like under that helmet, and that i really like you, dosen't mean i won't kick your ass if i think your holding out on us got it '' all the while saying this staring directly into his eyes somehow. He stared back for afew seconds and then replied with a simple nod, to which Mya did the same and then took off to catch-up with the others, at first Darrel just stood their watching her go feeling like he'd just lost a really good friend, until he played back what she had just said and then smiled and chuckled. Maybe he did have a chance after all if she really did feel the same, with this realised he quickly stared at the ground and shook his head alittle and then ran to catch-up with everyone else.

A.N:O.k. people ch.2 hope you liked it and before anyone starts yes there will be spelling mistakes because i suffer from dyslexia(god damn how can i spell that no problem but an fucked with big words like marmalede i just don't get it...). So anyway P.M./Review/Fav and please remember you writer here so be gentle, be please let me now what you think ok.

Oh and if you want to to read a ME story that dosen't revolve around bi explosions and more about family life try out Blackcat 3978's stories their actually really good(well il like them anyway so...)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

The group were almost back to civilisation alot faster then when they were searching for survivors or any nasty surprises. Although jane was quite the nice surprise everyone agrred, throughout their trek back jane would ask questions non stop. Some times she would laugh other times she would have face of pure concentration and others she would look completely lost. Vala and Dreen had taken it upon themselves to take care of jane, who almost looked like a child compared to the others. Mya had noticed this alittle while ago, standing at only 5'4-5 she was tiny compared to everyone else. Not only that but her complexion and lightly mocha face made her look around 16 or 17, upon this thought Mya realised why and almost tripped over her own feet. She gasped as she remembered hearing about cerberus attacking Grissom Acedemy and abducting some of the students, also she heard that cerberus operatives had charges placed inside their bodys incase of capture. But as she looked at jane she couldn't see any surgical scars on her face or neck, all she could see were her grey eyes and what looked like veins around them.

As she stared at her she made a note to ask about that little fact when they got to a hospital so they could check her. But this line of thought brought about other questions like, 'why dosen't she have them' and 'if she dosen't then does that mean all the other 'clean slates' not have them as well '. As she was having this conversationwith herself she failed to notice that they had arrived back to the recovery zones. A loud shout of some worker some where drew her back to the present, and noticed they were making their way towards a N7 outpost. As they walked through the outpost Mya finally started to feel like she was back home, it was decided to keep the N7 teams active after the war. The United Alliance decided that seeing as they worked exceptionally well together during the war, they would train new recruits from every race to work together and use surviving members of the first N7 teams to train them. Mya had yet to gain any new recruits yet seeing as everyone was still concentrating on rebuilding and less on martial might.

Mya didn't mind and knew the importance of rebuilding, not structures and livelyhoods but also lives and families in general. She'd seen enough sorrow,despear and broken people to last several life times, so as she saw people picking themselves up and putting their lives back together and finding happiness, she felt that she had helped them just alittle. She finally came out of her musings when she spotted a rather intriguining sight, the one and only Spectre Luitenent Commder Ashley Williams talking to some other N7 team members. Mya appraoched her with a firm stride filled with experience and knowledge, as she came to a stop in front of her she saluted and nodded a greeting to the second human spectre. Ashley spotted her and smiled followed by a salute as well, '' you know you don't have to keep doing that Mya, i'm gonna be your evaluator for the spectre's soon you know.'' Mya smirked alittle and felt alittle shy and embarassed that she was nominated to become a spectre, in her eyes she hadn't done anything that everyone else had already done. But for some reason some one thought she was good enough to be a spectre, which left her at an impass about her future. She was only 216 years old and thought that she would become a justicar when she hit 300, however now that she could become a spectre she didn't know what she wanted. However she was leaning ALOT to wards the spectre position, but that wasn't what she wanted to talk about. '' Yes well old habits die hard mam, but i wanted to talk to you about alittle package we came across about three and half clicks from here.'' As Mya finished her sentence she moved to her right and extended her left arm towards her team, who were sitting by an entrance to the communications hall. Ashley looked towards them and immediately spotted what Mya was making reference to, she nodded to Mya and they both made their way towards the small group.

Vala was explaining what a group of asari and human construction workers were doing as they were clearing debris away. Dreen was standing slightly to the side watching with a small smile on his face, watching the both of them sitting on some small crates and pointing to the workers. Jane was staring wide eyed as the asari bioticly moved large chunks away, which would then be cut down to smaller pieces by the human techs with omni-blades. As she watched them work she would come out with 'oohs' and 'aaahs' and sometimes would gasp out 'woah'. Dreen remembered then what Darrel had said about 'clean slates', and relised that she was seeing this for the first time that she could remember. When he remembered this Mya had arrived back with a human female accompanying her, Dreen looked to this other member and recognised her immediately. At first he was alittle excited to be in the company of one of the saviours of the universe, however he also remembered the tale Darrel had told them and suddenly became fearful for Jane. Mya immedaitaly spotted his change of attitude and shook her head alittle to indicate everything was fine, Dreen relaxed after afew seconds and nodded once in answer.

Ashley had spotted the unspoken conversation the two team mates had, she decided to ask about that later after she was introdued to this rather spunky looking young woman. At first glance she thought that this was just another victim of whatever happened to the other cerberus troopers, but upon studying her for a short time and came to the conlusion that in fact she wasn't. Ashley had seen other 'clean slates' and one thing they semm to have in common was that none of them knew how to communicate or do anything for themselves, but this young woman could not only talk and move without assistance but seem to be able to learn and pick up on her surroundings very quickly. This immediately made Ashley think of Shepard and Liara, since the normandy had limped its way back to earth the both of them had never laft eachothers side. And true to Shepard's word she had sorted out the whole 'clean slate' incident, and Liara had recommended that all those affected should be treated with care. The most surprising part was when supplies and personnel started appearing at hospitals all over the planet, when they were asked how and why they were their they said that the Shadow Broker supports both Dr.T'Soni and 's decisions. When asked for more detils all they were told was that they were needed there.

Ashley thought the best way to earn the girl's trust was to be honest and straight forward and so began by introducing herself.'' Hello, my name is Ashley Williams i'm Spectre and crew member of the Normandy, what's your name'' Ashley held out her hand and smiled at the young woman. The girl smiled back at her and stood in front of her and shook her hand,'' i'm jane it's nice to meet you'' the girl replied. From this simple introduction Ashley started to understand why everyone was alittle tense around her, this girl was innocent she had no clue what was going on around her. She actually reminded her of her sister's, and so immediately went into 'BIG sister mode','' well nice to meet you to Jane, hey listen i have some friends that would like to talk to you would mind talking to them, it's too important they just want to get to know you is that ok''. After hearing this Jane's face took on a sad expression,'' oh well i guess so will Vala and the others being coming as well '' Jane asked with asmile on her face. Ashley turned to Mya, who was standing on her left, and asked '' well i don't know, have you completed your tasks yet.''

Mya shook her head in the negative and sighed,'' unfortunately no we haven't, we still have at least two maybe three more area's to search in total, and we only started on one of them when we found Jane here. When we did find her we brought her back asap as instructed.'' Jane immediate slumped and looked as though someone had knocked the wind out of her, Vala was beside her in the blink of an eye and put her arm around her in a protective hug and rubbed her other arm. Vala pulled her close and told her not to worry,'' it'll be ok you get to go on the Normandy and get to meet all the hero's of the war, that's a real treat and privilage you'll even get to meet Commander Shepard now that is something to look forward to '' Vala said to try and cheer her up. Jane smiled alittle while resting her head against Vala's chest and nodded, she turned to Vala then and asked '' will i get to see all of you again.''

Mya then stood beside her with broad smile on her face and answered '' you believe it kiddo i want to see you again when your all better, and i can tell Vala isn't gonna let anything stop her from seeing you agian same as the boys.'' As Mya finished Vala had enveloped Jane in a big hug and hummed her agreement with Mya, also both Darrel and Dreen nodded as well with Dreen actually smiling at her. Jane suddenly felt all warm and happy inside but not sure why exactly, one thing was sure though, she liked this feeling she liked it alot. she looked at all the team and smiled '' thank you, you make me feel funny inside but i like it, i'll go and talk to these people but i want to see all of you again ok i really do.'' Mya smiled and chuckled alittle '' don't worry jane we'll all come and see you soon ok, just look after yourself and get better and before you know it we'll all be together again ok.'' While she was saying this she had put her hand on Jane's shoulder and squeezed it lightly to show she ment what she was saying.

Jane nodded with big smile and turned to Ashley '' ok i'm ready to go '' she stated to the spctre, at this statement Ashley nodded to her with a gentle smile. She turned towards the N7 team and also nodded to them '' don't worry we'll take extra special care of her she'll safe and sound you have my word '' Ashley stated to them. At this they all stood to attention and saluted Ashley to which Ashley told them to carry on with there tasks. Ashley and jane departed for the docks and Mya's team started back to search for more survivors.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Ashley and Jane made their way towards the space port, Jane hadn't said anything since they had left Mya and her team alittle while ago. Ashley decided to break the silence '' Jane what's the last thing you remember, i'm asking because anything at all may help us to help you regain your memory help it to jump start that sort of the.'' Jane stared at the ground as they walked, trying to remember anything before she woke up on the rubble, but as hard as she could she just couldn't remember anything at all. Finally after afew seconds of silence she looker to Ashley with a sad expressio '' I'm sorry I'm trying but i just can't remember anything after waking up...sorry.'' Ashley turned to Jane and put her hand on her shoulder and gently told her '' you have nothing to be sorry about its not your fault ok, once we get to the Normandy we'll have you all fixed up ok '', Ashley looked at her with a gentle smile on her face. Jane looked at Ashley and smiled alittle and nodded, '' thank you Ashley, I'll do my best to remember.'' Ashley gently sqeezed her shoulder and nodded her head towards the ports.

As they were walking towards the Normandy's dock, Jane had slipped into a type of awed child mode looking at all the different ships docked at the ports. Ashley was enjoying Jane's amazemnet and kept reminding her of when her sister's were younger, Ashley thought that Shepard and Liara were gonna love Jane as soon as they met her. They both approached the docking tube to the Normandy, they boarded the Normandy and waited for the decontamination cycle to finish. As the cycle started Jane jumped and clung onto Ashley as if someone was trying to hurt her, Ashley smiled down at her and pulled her into a one arm hug.'' Don't worry you'll fine, the ships just making sure we don't bring anything extra on board you'll be fine ok '' Ashley assured her. Jane nodded frantically but clung to Ashley with both arms and didn't have any intention of letting her go, not until she was out of this scary room. Finally after afew seconds the decon cycle was finished and they bothe walked out slowly,'' see i told you you'd be fine theres nothing to worry about '' said Ashley '' I apologise Ashley i did not mean to frighten your young friend '' EDI said as she was standing at the bridge entrance. Jane almost jumped into Ashley's arms as stared wide eyed at the A.I.'' It's ok EDI i think Jane is just alittle jumpy because of the decon cycle '', as Ashley was saying this she was still hugging jane whilest also smiling and giggling alittle at the girls expence. Jane stared at EDI the whole time until EDI address her,'' hello my name is EDI, what is yours '' EDI had a gentle smile and tone while talking to Jane. Jane eventually found her voice and introduced herself,'' hello it's nice to meet you my name is Jane...well that's what everyone calls me because i can't remember my name or anything actually.''

EDI smiled at Jane and placed a gentle hand on the girl's head and cupping her cheek '' well we'll do our best to help you, i'm sure will be able to find something to help..with Liara's help as well.'' Jane smiled back at her and nodded her head, EDI looked towards Ashley then and addressed her '' Shepard is currently in QEC in the war room meeting with the alliance officials and will be busy for awhile.'' Ashley nodded her thanks towards EDI and then spoke to Jane who had relaxed a great deal since the decon incident '' well while we wait for the skipper lets go get you checked out and introduce you to some of the crew ok.'' Jane turned her head upwards to Ashley and nodded alitlle eagerly with a big smile on her face, and so both of them turned and walked towards the elevator. As they approached they were intercepted by Specialist Traynor '' Luitennent you had some message's arrive for you while you were out, mostly from your family asking for you and i quote 'get on a damn communcator and contact your family we're worried' unquote '' just for added effect Traynor said nothing for afew seconds '' i believe that was the extent of the message's, all 6 of them...ma'am.'' Traynor finished with a single nod to Ashley and then noticed the little form that seemed attached to her hip and introduced herself.

'' Hello there, what's your name mine is Samantha, Samantha Traynor what's yours '' she spoke to Jane with a big warm and friendly smile. Jane smiled back and detached herself from Ashley's hip to introduce herself '' Hello i'm called Jane, but i'm not sure if that is my name, i can't remember anything pass waking up alittle while ago on top of some rubble.'' Jane spoke in a friendly and cheerful voice towards Sam, in return Sam kept her smile and gentle look and shook Jane's hand '' weel it's pleasure to meet you Jane, i hope we get to talk more in the future, if ever looking for me i'm usually found up here at the comm's station ok.'' Jane nodded to Sam and looked around for the first time since she came on board, Sam then turned back to Ashley '' Karin is in the mess hall right now i think, do you want me to alert her to our new guest for you '' Ashley smiled alittle at Sam and replied '' yes Sam would please let her know that i have a guest that she would like to meet, also could contact Liara aswell and let her know to thank you '' Ashley put her hand on Sam's arm while she spoke. Sam nodded her head to Ashley and started at her console contacting the neccessary people, Ashley then lead Jane towards the elevator behind them. As they were entering the elevator Ashley called to Sam and said '' by the way Sam thanks for telling about the message's we'll talk later ok '' to which Sam only nodded and smiled shyly towards her as the doors closed. Jane caught all of this but had no clue what it ment or if it ment anything at all, so she decided nto to comment on it yet.

As with anything that had elevator's it took 2 life time's before they got to their destination, or at least that's what it felt like to Ashley. Jane however just stood there and looked around like the awe inspired child she looked like, Ashley still had trouble trying not to smile and giggle at her reaction to everything. As they exited the elevator they turned left towards the medbay to meet Chakwas, but before they got to the door they we're met by the' mother ' of the ship. A title she earned from the crew that gave her that anme due to the fact she treated everyone like her child, even EDI. Karin looked across the mess hall and called to Ashley '' ASHLEY, i just got the message Sam sent...so this must be Jane hello i'm Karin or depending on the moment, it's nice to meet you.'' Jane looked towards Karin and smiled in return '' yes i'm Jane it's nice to meet you too...why do you have two names, and what do you depending on the moment '' ,Jane wore a completely complexed look on her face as she tried to work out why Karin was addressed by two names. Karin chuckled and looked from Jane to Ashley and then back, and replied'' well when the rest of the crew hurt themselve's i'm the one who has to patch them back up, but depending on how they got hurt depends on which title i use.'' As karin was telling Jane this she was lookimg at Ashley, who for her part was looking anywhere EXCEPT at Karin, simply because she herself had been on the receiving end of her motherly Doctor lecture's quite afew times herself.

When Karin finished adressing Jane, covertly scolding Ashley about her behaviour which made her feel like a small child, she gestured towards the medbay,'' so shall we get you checked over and see how you are doing.'' Jane nodded at this and made her way inside the medbay followed by Ashley and finally Karin, jane made her way over to a bed and climbed up onto it and waited for Karin to begin. Ashley stood at the bottom of the bed while Karin carried out her exam of Jane, she knew she could leave her with Karin and that she was in safe hands but there was something stopping her and she just couldn't figure out what. Jane then spoke to Karin breaking Ashley from her musings,'' what's Commander Shaperd like, i mean is she nice and kind like all of you or is she really scary, it's just that i've heard alot of what she's done from Vala and Dreen and i don't know what to think of her.'' Karin looked up from her omni-tool and smiled at Jane'' she's as gentle as a summer's breeze to those she love's and care's about, and as violent and deadly as a rampaging thresher maw to those that are her enemie's and those that hurt those she hold's close '' replied Karin. She continued by saying '' actually you'll get to meet her when she's finished with her meeting, she actually wants to meet you '' Karin finished leaving a wide eyed Jane sitting on the bed.

A.N: i apologise about the chapter's, i use my PC to type them up but when i transfer them to my net book to up load they look alot bigger so again i apologise. Thanx also to everyone who fav/follows and reviews much appreciated and i will do my best to improve and keep the story going.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Shepard was Eternilly grateful to both Admiral Hacket and Anderson for covering her while in a possible shit storm, the second that the relays were back online the batarians were going to be the first lot threw, minus a select few who actually seemed to want to stay on earth. As she left the war room QEC she thought back to when the crucible fired and how she thought she had yet again condemed an entire race to extinction, to this day she hadn't forgiven herself for what happened at The Project, even though she had been told that there was nothing she could have done to stop it she still felt like she had failed. Hacket had apologised until he was blue in the face for sending Shepard into that shit storm, he also said that he was sorry for abdonning her at her trial and he would never jeopodise a soldiers life like that again. Shepard always felt like the sacrificial lamb during her trial and her imprisonment, she was always reminded that it was for her safety but was always made to feel a complete fuck up by the soldiers and officers that she was surrounded by. Anderson had try to make her as comfortable as he could, by allocating Vega as her warden(no that's wrong he never treated her like a prisoner of war, no he treated her like a celebrity and stood up for her when she couldn't do it herself. For that she would be foreverly grateful to him, having a war criminal beat the living crap out of a snot nosed officer because his mouth ran off on him wasn't a good idea)he tried to make her feel like she was still a member of the alliance, even if she didn't feel like she was.

Shepard then skipped to waking up in some ones arms gently repeating her name over and over, and rememebering how hard it was to opening her eyes because she felt so tired and just wanted to sleep. when she did open her eyes she saw Anderson holding her close to his chest repeating her name gently, when he saw her stare at him he smiled and held her alittle closer gently. She then remembers waking again in a white room surrounded by machines and medical personel, at first she thought she was in Cerberus's hands again and they were gonna finally finish her off. That was until she heard Anderson's gruff voice in the back ground, she turned her head to her left and saw Anderson standing their smiling down at her. As soon as she seen him she relaxed straight away all her muscle's, which she had tensed without thinking about it, and lay their while the doctor's and nurse's tended to her while she spoke with Anderson about what was going on with everything. Thinking back on these memorie's always brought a smile to the Commander's face( who was to be promoted to Admiral according to Hacket and Anderson), as she was going threw her menorie's she had arrived at the security check point manned by huey and dooey as they had been nicknamed by everyone. She suddenly realised that they had been on active duty for almost an entire year without any shore leave that she could remember, as she passed through she stopped at the door way to the CIC and turned towards them.

'' How long has been since you two have had any leave '', they bothe looked at each other and stared and then looked towards Shepard, '' umm we're not sure ma'am we haven't really been keeping track of how long sorry ma'am.'' Westmoreland saluted as she finished her statement, Shepard shook her head slowly while smiling and then turned to face them'' well soldiers i want bothe of you to take at least two weeks right now some r&r understood '' Shepard nodded to bothe soldiers and left before they could reply to her. As she made her way towards the elevator she saw traynor turn to her and call her, she then approached her'' Sam what's up anything new to report '' Sam smiled to Shepard and began to tell her what had happened while she was in meetings.

'' Well Ashley arrived back after meeting with the recovery teams and all seems well, also though she brought a new friend with her who should be with right now, i believe she was what was known as a nemesis.'' Sam stopped here so she could gaige Shepard's reaction,'' so she found a clean slate then, well as long as she's making herself useful,just think all that power being a spectre just to sit around and watch others...aahh if only i could...'' Shepard was staring up at the ceiling while saying this with a cheeky smile on her face,'' yes well commander some of us can't really afford to do that, so...our guest is awaiting you in the med bay oh! and try not to freak her out by hugging her as soon as you see her.'' Shepard looked at Sam as if she started talking prothean,'' what exactly do you mean by that Specilist,'' Shepard asked while crossing her arms and leaning on her left hip witha smirk. Sam looked at Shepard with a bright smile and replied '' you'll just have to see for yourself Commander '' Sam stated with the smile still firmly in place.

Shepard stared at Sam for a second and then nodded to her and turned towards the elevator, she had a complete look of confusion and alittle excitement on her face on her way to the med bay. EDI then contacted her over her com link,'' Shepard has informed our guest that you are on yourr way down...also she seems alittle timid and very nervous, may i suggest that you take care when talking to her.'' When Shepard heard this she became even more interested in meeting this indiviual, it seemed that everyone that came into contact with her seemed to become entranced somehow. Shepard exited the elevator, after three life times why elevator's took so long she would never know, and turned left towards the med bay she nodded to a crew member on her way and carried on her way. Just as she made it to the med bay she heard someone call her,'' COMMANDER, are you going to see a guest as well '' Liara asked her bondmate with a gentle smile and a mischievious glint in her eye. Shepard spotted it right away and replied'' why yes Doctor, yes I am would you like to accompany me '' all while wearing a gentle smirk on her face, Liara knew that she had picked up the little flirtatious game she was playing with her. They didn't have to keep their relationship a secret anymore the whole crew new and sypported them completely, and even if Liara wasn't an actual member of the human alliance everyone already treated as if she was a permemtment member of the crew anyway. But the little flirting games continued anyway, just because everyone knew that they were sharing a bed didn't mean they couldn't play around still, Shepard always liked to seeing as how they both always ended up completely exhausted when they retreated to their cabin.

Shepard extended her hand towards the med bay to indicate that Liara should go first to which she smiled and nodded her head in thanks and proceded into the med bay. They bothe entered the med bay and scanned the area ahead, Ashley was standing at the end of the first bed on their left and was smiling, had her back to the bothe of them and was talking to someone, nor Shepard or Liara could see who she was talking to so assumed that it was their guest. They approached the small group to see what she looked like, as soon as Jane came into view Shepard could see why everyone seemed to take to her striaght away, as she sat on the bed being examined she looked like a small doll. Shepard stood their studying Jane for afew seconds and while she did this her emothions were in a tornado of chaos, at first she felt compassion and possibly her mothering instinct's kicking in because all she wanted to do was scoop her up and hug her to death(well not literally but she just looked sooo cute), but then all of sudden her mood took a dark turn 'why' 'why would anyone want to hurt someone so innocent'. Anger,that was one of the final emothions that settled in her, anger at Cerberus for what they did to her and everyone they hurt, also her mothering instincts went into overdrive because she came to a conclusion that as long as she drew breath NO ONE would lay another hand on her and if they did death himself wouldn't keep her from finding them.

Ashley saw all this emotion on Shepards face and was alittle concerned, she knew how Shepard felt about Cerberus she also remembered how she hurt her and almost killed her becuse of them. She placed her hand on Shepard's arm and squeezed gently to show she saw what was happening, Shepard turned her head to her smiled and nodded to show she was ok. Shepard then jumped up on the bed beside Jane'' so your the one that's got half my crew spell bound, wanna tell me how you do it i could really use a skill like that, i could use something like that have someone run around after me getting me whatever i want hhmm...choclate...''. Shepard sat beisde Jane staring at the ceiling with a small smile and a far away look on her face, Karin smacked her leg with her data pad gently to wake her from her daydreams again,'' yes well while that does sound nice there is still work to be done Commander '' Karin chided her with a gentle motherly smile.

A.N.: sorry about the delay but i was having trouble putting this into words. thers loads more i want to put in but not sure how so hopefully i'll have remedied that by next chapter. Anyway thanx to everyone hoe reads/favs/and reviews much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Liara stood to window side of the bed on Karin's left, she watched Sara (Shepard) talking and interacting with Jane as if they were sister's. As she watched them she started to smile and realised why everyone became so attached to Jane, she really did look like a doll sitting beside Sara. Jane came just about to Sara's shoulder when she was sitting beside her on the bed, and looked alittle scared but comfortable at the same time while being hugged by Sara. Even though Jane had a light mocha toned skin colour and Sara had an almost snow like toned skin, they actually looked as if they really were sister's which brought Liara to an interesting idea. '' Shepard sorry to interrupt your very important discussion concerning chocolate, but may I talk to you for a moment please '' Liara looked directly at Sara with a small smile on her face as she addressed Sara. Sara looked towards Liara with a smile and nodded her with an affirmative hum, she turned to Jane and spoke to her '' I just have to speak to Dr. T'soni for a second and then we'll be right back ok, oh also Ash could you find something for Jane to wear. These rags look like there gonna fall off her at any minute, so we gotta make sure she dosen't end up walking around butt naked ok Major '', Sara looked from Ash to Jane and back again while she spoke to them. Ashley glanced to Sara and nodded with a mam thrown in aswell before she walked out of the med bay, meanwhile Sara and Liara walked over to the med counter and spoke in whispers. '' Sara i think it would be best if we look after Jane here on the Normandy instead of sending her to a hospital, i also think that we should protect Jane the best way we can, which brings me to my main reason for talking to you now. Why don't we adopt Jane as your sister '' Liara didn't have time to continue when Sara answered '' GREAT IDEA, i love it.'' Sara stood infront of Liara with a HUGE smile on her face, to which Liara started to chuckle to because she reminded her of a child who had just been given a gift.

'' Yes love i know, i'll get to it as soon as possible '' Liara whispered to Sara, they both joined Karin and Jane at the med bed to make Jane feel as welcomed as they could. Liara stood at the bottom of the bed and watched Sara hug Jane again, just then she remembered something '' Commander just remember that Jane is a person and not a toy doll that you can dress up, like you tried to do to Sam when you were released to care.'' At this mention of a past time killer, in which Shepard got EXTREMELY bored and almost had the poor coom's specilst in tears of embarrassment, Sara pouted and turned towards her asari bondmate '' well what did you expect i was bored out of my MIND and neede something to do and their were no models left to make so...'' Sara turned back to Jane with a huge smile on her face '' don't worry i won't do that to you your to cute and adorable to torture like that '' Jane looked at Sara apprehensively at first and then looked to Liara almost out of a desperate need for help.

Karin stood infront of Jane making notes of everything about her, she was also remembering the day inquestion when Sara was almost an inch away from being strapped in a very tight jacket and given sedative's on a regular basis. She had been waiting outside the elevator to go and see how Shepard was doing when as soon as the door opened she was almost knocked flat on her ass by a frantic Samantha. At first she was completely shocked and didn't know how to calm the specialist down but eventually managed, it was after 10-15 constant minutes of reasuring her that everything was ok that Askley turned up. Karin had noticed that whenever Sam was upset or feeling down she would always perk up whenever Ashley was around, she already knew their were simliar feelings going on with Ash aswell. And so after only 30 or so seconds of cuddling and hushing gently Sam calmed down, she then told Karin and Ashley of what occured in the loft and how she was treated like a dress up doll by Sara. After hearing this Ashley wanted to confront Sara and tell her were she could shove her fancy clothes, Sam however talked her out of it and told her that she would be ok if she could just find somewhere to calm down. Ashley took her to her room in the port observation room. This left Karin with the task of checking on Sara but thought she would find Liara first, at this point she came back to the present with a question that had been bothering her for some time.

'' Shepard if you wouldn't mind could you answer a question that's been bothering me for some time know '' Karin asked Sara with a rather confused look on her face. Sara looked towards Karin with a gentle smile '' sure Doc whatever you want '', '' where exactly did you get all the clothes you used to dress Specialist Traynor up with.'' Sara looked at Karin and then all of sudden an evil smirk appeared on her face '' well almost of them are gifts from diferent people and place's, everyone saying thank you for the war things like that.'' Sara looked to Jane then who was staring at her hands and looked alittle lost and lonely, as soon as Sar saw this she squeezed Jane in a one hug to try and help her feel better. Jane looked up to Sara and smiled or tried to look happy '' what's wrong you look sad what's up '' Sara asked with corcern and care in her voice. Jane looked at Sara '' ...if you want ..i mean...i wouldn't mind dressing up if you wanted '' whispered Jane, Sara stared at Jane for afew seconds witha smile and then squeezed her gently and lay her head on top of hers for a moment. Liara watched all of this and became determined to make her suggestion a reality, '' if you'll al excuse me for a moment i have some important work to get done, and i believe we have to inform the united council of our newest crew member and our newest family member, so allow me to be the first to welcome you Jane Shepard.'' Jane sat there for a moment and stared at Liara completely lost, Karin however still had use of her voice '' well that was fast, but isn't this alittle to fast Commander '' Karin looked to Sara with a concerned and worried expression on her face. Sara just sat there and shrugged her shoulders '' well i died once and almost died a second time so i'm not waiting around anymore for someone to tell me it's ok to take step in any direction.'' Sara said this while smiling at jane who also had begun to smile and wrapped both arms around Sara and hugged her as well, Karin watched this with a motherly smile on her face, and Liara felt like everything was starting to feel normal for a change, '' well Commander,Doctor,Jane i have afew things to sort out but shouldn't take too long so i'll see all of you in alittle while '' Liara nodded to each of them and departed for her office/cabin to make the necessary arrangements.

A.N:I am really sorry about the wait but...meh i cant be bothered explaining...it was haed to put this into...who CAARREESS just get it done...you really need a chill pill...i'l chill you in a minute...aaannnyyway i will try and update more regularly but no promises.

Thank you to everyone who has fav/comment/and followed please keep them coming thank you


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Ashley was in the cargo bay on the hunt for some clothes for Jane, seeing as her suit was torn all over and looked as though it would fall off her at any second. Normally this would be a simple task, however Jane was ALOT smaller then even the shortest crew member on the Normandy, which ment that she had to hunt for some clothes. So far all she managed to lay her hands on were some underwear and a pair of shorts and shorts shirt, now all she had to do was find some actual clothes for her. This is why she is currently in the cargo bay, however she was not looking for clothes or putting in a requsition order, no she was standing just beside Cortez and watching in slight awe and new found respect. Not in a million years would Ashley have thought that Cortez would be as well adept at adjusting clothes as he is at repairing and piloting space craft.

Ashley stood and watched as Cortez adjusted a pair of alliance crew trousers so they could fit Jane perfectly, " i gotta say steve i wouldn't have pegged you for a tailor, so what thats pilot,mechanic,requisition officer and now tailor. Is there anything you can't do." Cortez smiled and finished the trousers, he turned to Ashley and handed over his finished task " not much else to show unfortunately but at least I make it look easy right ", Ashley giggled and took the trousers from Cortez. "Thanks Steve this should fit Jane just right talk to later " Ashley nodded to him and proceded towards the elevator to head back up to the medbay. As Ashley was waiting in the elevator she suddenly realised what she had done and began to panic abit, she remembered poor Sam almost crying her eyes out when she appeared after checking on Sara when she was recovering, and she had just left poor little Jane with Sara in the medbay.

Ashley started working herself up, almost jumping from one foot to the other with impatience and worry, in the end she almost screamed to EDI " EDI where is Shepard right now and where is Jane is she ok has she started terrifying her." EDI was silent for about 3-4 seconds and then replied in her calm soothing voice," Shepard is currently still in the medbay with Jane and , and it appears that Jane has volunteered to be Shepard's fashion model." Ashley suddenly stopped moving and had an absolutely shelled shocked look on her face, she didn't know what to do, at this EDI began again " don't worry Ash I believe Liara and will not allow Shepard to use Jane as her dress-up doll." Ashley relaxed slightly when she heard that both Chakwas and Liara would also be protecting Jane from Sara's quirky new hobby's, " thank god for that,thanks EDI and please keep an eye on Jane for me would you, I don't quite trust Shepard on not trying to get her to take part in something...weird "Ashley didn't know how to describe Sara's knew found hobby's.

" You are quite welcomed Ashley ", replied EDI, Ashley started to grow agitated again waiting for the evelator to reach it's destination. By the time it reached the 3rd deck she almost ran out of the evelator and stopped when she was on the deck. ' Stairs why can't there be stairs I LOVE stairs compared to FUCKING elevator's ' Ashley was talking to herself in her head as she began to make her way back to Jane with her new outfit. Ashley stopped suddenly at the door to the medbay, she was hesitent on entering because she wasn't sure exactly what she was about to walk into. All sort of weird idea's started to rumble in Ash's head, like Jane sitting in Sara's lap like a doll, or sara treating poor Jane like a baby, at this vision she shaked her head and entered the medbay. Thankfully no such vision met her on her entrance, to which she thanked every divine entity in existance, and approached the small group of women in the medbay. Ashley took her place again at the bottom of the bed and handed over Jane's clothes, " I managed to get ahold of some underwear for you, however i had to get creative when it came to your outfit to which you can thank Cortez for that." Sara looked at Ashley rather confused when she heard this statement, " what do you mean by that, what did Steve do or where did he get ahold of clothing small enough for her " Sara was examing Jane's new clothes while saying this.

Ashley smiled alittle and chuckled aswell, " did you know that he was a tailor as well as a pilot, is there anything that he can't do ", Sara looked to Ashley with a complete look of shock. At first Sara didn't know how to respond to that," I had no idea what so ever, how did he manage to keep that a secret for so long, I think we need to have another heart to heart." While Ashley and Sara were talking Jane was looking at her new clothes, as she was examing them she actually became exctied to try them on. And so all of a sudden she jumped off the bed and started to discard her ruined suit and started to put her new clothes on. Both Ashley and Sara jumped in front of her as she was changing to protect her from any roaming eyes from seeing her in her birthday suit, when they were standing infront of her they heard a chuckle and turned to see where it was coming from. They looked towards who had returned to her desk to retrieve a special tool to examine Jane with, " if you are both trying to protect Jane's modesty then i'm afraid that you're alittle late, I've already polirised the windows so no one can see in here."

Both Sara and Ashleystood staring at as if she had just told them some world rattling truth," you couldn't have said something earlier, you just wanted to see us act like idiots didn't you ", all the reply that Sara got was a gentle smile and a shoulder shrug. " I'm done " everyone turned to see Jane standing behind Sara and Ashley in her new outfit, Ashley immediately thought she looked like a action figure doll and smiled at that thought, however this moment didn't last long though." OH yes you look ADORABLE " Sara had practically latched onto Jane and hugged her almost into a jelly bear. After about 10 or so seconds a very stern and load cough was heard and everyone stopped what they were doing, Karin was standing there with a firm look on her face. She pointed towards the bed behind them," if you don't mind Commander I still have some tests to run on Jane and right now you aren't helping." Sara looked at Karin with the best pouting face she could muster" but but but shes so cute and adorable why can't i just sit with her in my arms is that ok." At this display of childishness Karin conceded simply by sighing and pointing towards the bed, Sara yelled like a child and jumped up onto the bed and dragged Jane onto the bed with her back resting on Sara's chest. Karin then went back to finishing her tests and examinations of Jane, while Sara sat there with her chin resting on Janes left shoulder.

A.N:ok sorry about the wait guys i just...well...aahhh screw it anyway i won't promise that the chapters will be updated regulerly because that would be lie. But thank you all for still following and helping i'm still trying to get everything just right, so please bear with me for awhile ok. So...byebye


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Meanwhile, on the other side of the crew deck Liar (AKA The Shadow Broker) was just putting the finishing touches to Jane's knew life and identity. Thankfully now that both EDI and Glyph were getting along more co-operatively Liara found that her work load was getting smaller and smaller, she thanked every goddess,spirit and divine entity that EDI had stopped threatening to permently delete Glyph if he tried to gain access to her core programs anymore. Now all she had to do was finilise all the paper work and Jane would become Jane Shepard, as far as the details about her were told she was an adopted survivor of the war. All other info would be released at a specific date yet to be determined, a small gentle smile slowly crept onto her face. She was picturing what and Anderson's reaction would be to Sara's newest family member, and also the councilor's impression's of what Jane would be like. Liara knew that councilor Sparatus would be none to pleased if passed experience's were anything to go by, but she was pretty sure that Jane would make a better first impression on the turian councilor then Sara did.

Liara sent off Jane's info while giggling gently, once she was sure that everything was taken care of she thought it best to check on Jane. Being left alone with Sara was not the best option for people's sanity especially now, but some how she wasn't too worried about Jane. No, somehow she believed that Jane was going to be a perfect fit in this rather disfunctional family and could very well be the missing piece that everyone was looking for. She herself had thought on many occasions what it would be like to have a sister, younger or older, just so she didn't feel so lonely sometimes.

Liara was pleasantly surprised when she entered the medbay, Jane was sitting on the bed with Sara behind her hugging her like a teddy bear. Liara approached the bed with a smile on her face all the way, she noticed that Jane was finding it difficult to keep her eyes open " I think Jane has had quite the eventful day today, she looks like shes about to pass out from exhaustion let's let her get some rest and finish what needs to be done tomorrow ok." Both Karin and Sara nodded at this, however Jane immediately became alert and latched onto Sara," I,I,I'm awake you don't have to go you can finish ", at first everyone was worried that something had happened or worried she was in trouble. Sara hugged her closer and Karin put both hands on her face cupping her cheeks "Jane sweetheart your perfectly safe here ok you have nothing to worry about ok "as soon as Karin finished Sara carried on," hey it's ok noone is gonna touch you your part of our family and no one messes with our family,ok."

Jane relaxed slightly but not completely, Sara then had an idea of how to calm the terrified girl down " how about we lay down for alittle while together ok " Sara said to her while smiling to her. At hearing this Jane smiled and nodded her head and clung to Sara's arms alittle tighter as to show her she was comfortable and happy, Sara smiled and motioned for her to lay down, she herself got comfortable aswell by taking her boots off and her service shirt. She lay down with her and pulled Jane into herself, Jane tucked her head into Sara's chest and fell straight to sleep, Sara looked down on her and smiled as she fell asleep herself. Liara and Karin looked down on the two sleeping women and smiled gently as they left the medbay, as the door closed the lights dimmed and the window polarised so light from outside couldn't get in.

" I'm glad Jane is starting to feel more comfortable around us " Karin stated as she and Liara appraoched the mess counter, Liara began to assemble what she needed to make some tea for herself and Karin. While doing this she replied to Karin " as am i,she appears so fragile and lost at the moment " Liara's voice filled with concern and worry about Jane, " yes she does, and from what i have read about Cerberus troops they must have been in quite the rush near the end." Liara paused in what she was doing and turned to Karin with confusion on her face " what do mean by that exactly ", Karin looked over at Liara with a concerned and alittle hesitent look," well from the information that the 'Shadow Broker' supplied us with,(saying while using air quotes) I haven't been able to find any of the occular explosives that all Cerberus troopers were fitted with. I can only guess that they didn't have enough time to implant them,or,they didn't expect her to survive." Liara stood there for afew seconds until finally she started nodding her head gently in understanding," yes that would make sense in a way,why bother with a fail safe if she wasn't supposed to survive very long "," yes well that just makes our job that much simpler, and i think that poor dear has been through more than enough already " stated Karin in her motherly protective manner. Liara smiled at thatseeing that Karin had already considered her one of her own, which was why everyone on the Normandy considered her the Mother figure of the ship.

Karin turned slowly and stared at the darkended medbay " I'm glad Cerberus aren't around anymore the thought of what they would do to get their hands on Jane and all the 'The Claen slates'...huhmm I'm also glad for the sake of our sanity, could you imagime what would happen if Sara ever had to get her back from them, my god it would be like the reaper wars all over again only with one woman out for blood " just for theatrics Karin shuddered slightly " I'm not sure there would be anything left after she found her." Liara giggled slightly and hummed approvingly " yes i do believe she would quite unstable to say the least " and returned to making some tea for the both of them.

-A.N:Sorry about the late delivery but wouldn't you now it took a wrong turn at pluto and ended up at some place call krypton...let me tell you NEVER go there for a vacation...earth quakes,volcano's outta no where, and weird ass wild life...just not my idea of taking it easy...ANNNYYYWAY rewrte this chap 3 times because it just weren't working for me...damn letters just won't friggin'...right sorry so let me now what you think ok greeeaaaaaatttttt


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

Sara slowly awoke from her deep slumber, at first she dreaded the thought of waking up at all, but slowly began to realize someone was asleep on the right sdie of her chest. Because of her sleep fogged brain not working right at the moment she wasn't sure who it was, she slowly tilted her head to the left and peered down at the sleeping form of Jane curld up against her. A huge smile appeared on her face and she tightened her hold on Jane alittle, Jane curld deeper into Sara and gave a big sigh before settling back into Sara. At first Sara contenplated just ignoring whoever or whatever needed her attention, and almost fell back to sleep, until she remembered that she had some exciting news for two of her crew.

So VERY reluctently Sara gently shook Jane awake, she stroked her cheek gently and gently coaxed her to wake up by calling her name barely above a whisper so as not to startle her, Jane slowly opened her eyes and bliked afew times get the sleep out before looking up at Sara and smiling at her. Sara looked at her and gently kept stroking her face as she spoke to her " How are you feeling better " Jane's only reply was a rather lazy hum and nod of her head before resting it back on Sara's lower chest. " I gotta get up and talk to afew people about things, do you wanna stay here or get up and get something to eat " Sara was slowly stroking her hand over the top of Janes head while spaeking to her. Jane nodded again before slowly sitting up and streching her arms out in front of her trying to wake all of her muscles, in doing so Sara thought that she looked alot like a cat waking up and sat up behind her and pulled her back into her chest in a hug. " You know you are absolutely adorable you know that right ", Jane smiled and squeezed Sara's arms in reply before they both got up to get something to eat and sort out what needed to be done.

Sara put her boots back on and her service shirt but didn't close it so just wore it like a casual coat, Jane slowly lowered herself onto the supposedly cold ground but found it to feel unusually soft and warm. She immediately looked down and found a pair of soft blue slippers waiting for her on the floor, Jane smiled and put them on and found them to be a perfect fit and was slightly surpriesd " thanks for the slippers they fit perfectly." At first Sara had no idea what Jane was talking about until she came around the bed and looked down at Janes feet and seen her wearing a pair of dark navy slippers," huh,so the Sadow Broker strikes again huh " Jane looked at Sara with a completely confused expresion," whos the shadow broker, how do you break a shadow." Sara stood their trying her upmost best to not laugh herself to death upon hearing what Jane had just said, instead she wave at Jane to follow her out into the mess. Jane walked towards Sara and found herself pulled gently into Sara'a side as they walked out into the mess, it was at this point that Sara realised just how long they had slept as James,Steve,Ashley,Karin and Sam were sitting in the mess haveing breakfast. Now the reason Sara knew it was breakfast is because that was the only time of day that the breakfast club ever got together and ate soemthing, which the group was christened by James as he was still the nick name giver so stated by Sara herself when she finally managed to get out of the hospital.

Ashley was the first to spot them and called out," Hey skipper good morning, how are you feeling and how are you feeling sparkles are you ok now " Ashley put her hand on Janes lower right arm gently looking at her with kindness and alittle worry, Jane nodded her head " yes thank you i'm feeling much better now although alittle hungry but apart from that i'm fine." Jane put her left hand on her stomach to show that she was hungry and smiled at Ashley while doing it, at hearing she was hungry James almost leapt out of his seat " WELL we can't have our newest crew member going hungry can we padre's " stated the burly marine. Sara and Jane took seats between Ash and Karin, Sara turned to Ash with a smile and a raised eye brow " so...sparkles, I'm guessing thats Janes nick name." In reply Ash put am arm around jane's shoulder's and gave her a gentle squeeze hug " Yes Ma'am he thought it up this morning and confused all of us at first, he decided that he would start calling her that before explaining to everyone who he was talking about." Sara just sat there nodding her head slowly in complete understanding, it was at this point that Sam remembered that she had something to tell both Sara and Jane. " OH, by the way Adminaral you had..." Sam stopped suddenly but to late to realise that she had messed up, if the stare of death was anything to go by from Sara," how many times do i have to tell all of you to stop addressing me as admirinal it makes me sound like an old fart who barks orders at everyone." Sam nodded her head once before talking again " sorry Sara, still trying to get my head around that changein rules,..anyway you received a message from a Mya T'Sevren asking how Jane was doing, apperently Cap-I mean Ashley told her that she could contact us to find out how sparkles was doing " Sam said with affection, she almost let slip the vital bit of info that she found by accident while sorting out all the incoming info. Sara had spotted the little slip up right away but said nothing about it, she knew that only three other people would know about Ash's promotion and acceptance to the N's before anyone else. She wasn't upset that Sam knew, however she was alittle worried that Ashley may figure out that something was up from Sam's little slip.

Sara had nothing to worry about thanks to Jane's excited outburst," MYA!, I remember her she was one of the people that found me " Jane looked like a child who was let loose in a sweets shop and couldn't believe it. Sara watched her as she almost bounced around in her seat like a hyper active puppy, "OH! what about Vala and Dreen and Darrel are they ok too." Sam was finding it extremely hard not burst into giggles watching Jane, but somehow she managed to answer her question " Yes I believe that they are all safe and want to know how you are doing, especially Vala and Dreen, I think they're words were 'she better be safe or we're personally storm the ship and rescue her ourselves if shes not being looked after." Sara only whistled, Ash was the one to explain what that statement ment " actually skipper Mya is the daughter to one of the Justicar squad that discovered what was happening to all the clean slates once they started to show up,so my advice DON'T piss her off, if shes anything like her mother then not even the reapers would be able to stop her ", to this Sara just sat there for afew seconds and looked to Jane with a big smile on her face. " Well looks like you have another big sister that can kick-ass " this was greeted with laughter and giggles all around the table, Also a tray with scrambled eggs bacon sausages and toast were out in front of both Sara and Jane. Sara simply hummed and started to demolish the tray of food, Jane looked behind her and saw James standing there with a smile on his face which she returned and thanked him for the food. James being the over theatric that he is simply bowed slightly and said " Your welcome madam ", this just caused Jane to giggle before she started to eat, Sara's reply however wasn't so lady like, " You better not be trying to hit on my sister Luetentant " all said through a mouth full of bacon and eggs, which miracliously wasn't sprayed everywhere as she spoke. James simply giggled and shook his head before stating " are you kidding my chicka would probably skin me alive after breaking ever bone in my body, i'm tough but i'm not that tough OR stupid."

Sara nodded her head and hummed at the same time " So I take it she hasn't calmed much since the war " to this statement Jame's shook his head and replied " actually she's calmed down quite a bit, she dosen't go around punching people anymore when they start bitching and complaining about what happened during the war, so she's getting better." At the end of this very indepth description of a very anger driven and psycotic indivisual, Ashley decided to put her input in as well " No she gets her kids to do that for her, Rodrigez has no problem with walkimg straight up to someone and putting them on their ass, I'm telling you skipper the last thing we need is a bunch of Jack's running around don'cha think." Sara sat there thinking on this for afew seconds before and evil grin appeared on her face, at which point all of her crew knew exactly what she was thinking," Even though i do agree that 'a bunch of jack's' running around could potentionly be diasaterous, it could also be extremely helpful ",the reply came from a voice that Sara always had to use every ounce of will power to stop herself from ravashing the body attached to it. But restrain herself she did as Liara came to a stop behind Sara and gently lay her hands on Sara's shoulders, " seriously, are you saying that you would want 30 or more Jack's running around here, I mean that might be a fantasy come true for Vega" " Hey their's nothing wrong with that, and anyway Chicka keeps'im inline pretty good..so..". Ashley sat and slowly nodded her head with the biggest shit eating grin " so you do want more Jack's running around, hhmmm i wonder what she would think if I told her that she wasn't enough for you", James reply was a gaping mouth and a look of almost absolute terror on his face " THAT is just plain cruel " he yelled as he went back to the kitchen, Sara thought that now would be a good time to find out what everyone was doing " So..even though I love making Vega sweat bullets whats the plan for everyone today." Steve was the first to answer " well I've been asked to help out with some final repairs on some rescue shuttles, some of them are having trouble with debris and dust clogging the vents on them ", Sara nodded at him, Sam was the next to speak " I'm helping with comms between the rescue teams and searching teams, aswell as the rebuilding teams in case an emergency occurs ", Sara nodded " good if theirs anyone that can direct resource's where they need to be as quickly as possible it's you Sam." Sam smiled back at her for her praise, Karin was the next to speak " I'll be finishing off the tests on Jane's blood, also when your up dear I'd like to finish off examinig you if you don't mind " Karin looked to Jane with a gentle smile as she spoke to her " ok when do you want to do it " asked Jane. Karin looked to Jane then to Sara before asking her " well how about now, when you finish your breakfast is that ok Admiral " Karin was staring right at Sara ask she asked her " I hate it when you call me that " replied Sara, to which Karin only gigled and said " I know, thats why I do it."

Sam remembered just then that she did have a message for Sara from Alliance Command " OH! by the way Commander, there was a message from HQ for you, they said that Admiral Shepard would be taking leave starting today. She requested if she could visit you and the Normandy to see how the recovery efforts are proceeding." Sara stared at Sam for afew seconds and then looked dwon on the table with a smile,"so she's coming here, by the way that message is could speak for ' I'm coming to check up on you, so be on your best behaviour or else ', yeah mom always was into that hidden meaning stuff, anyway looks like you'll get to see another member of the family soon enough Jane what doya think that." As soon as Jane heard that she would be meeting even more of her knew family she started to get excited, in answer to Sara's question all she did was nod her head with a smile.

A.N: Sorry about the wait but i was starting to lose all motivation for writing this story because of this chapter, this is the fourth time i've type this up simply because i just couldn't get it right. But in the end i just thought FUCK IT! i'll go with what i got and see where it takes me. So from all us here on Pluto until next stay tuned...cause i know where you live...hehe...?(The twilight zone music fading in the background)


End file.
